The Welsh Demon
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Ianto did something for his sister that changed the course of his life drastically. Now his life is driven by one need, the need of Eretaz. Ianto/Eretaz, Ianto/Lisa, Ianto Eretaz /Jack. Spoilers for DW S2 Ep 12 & 13 and TW S1 Ep 4. Slash. Het.


**Title:** The Welsh Demon  
><strong>Author:<strong> caz251  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Torchwood  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Pg-15  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** Ianto Jones/Eretaz, Ianto Jones/Lisa Hallet, Ianto Jones(Eretaz)/Jack Harkness, mentions Rhiannon and Yvonne Hartmann.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Torchwood.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ianto did something for his sister that changed the course of his life drastically. Now his life is driven by one need, the need of Eretaz.

**Spoilers:** For Season 1 Episode 4  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash, het.  
><strong><br>AN:** Written for cliche_bingo **Prompt:** Bodyshare

**AN2:** Incubi in this fic are only one interpretation of the creatures, this version of incubi are what were needed for the story, I'm sorry if my version of incubi offends anyone, but hey it is alled artistic liscence.

Ianto Jones was not just a simple Welshman, he was an agent of Torchwood, but beyond that he was also a Host. His body had been only partly his since he was a teenager when he had made a deal with a demon in an attempt to protect his sister. Rhiannon was unaware that she had ever been the chosen prey of an incubus, and Ianto had given himself freely to make sure that she never became that prey. Ianto had offered himself to Eretaz in an attempt to save his sister from becoming his victim. He was unaware of exactly what he had offered to the demon at the time, believing that no price would be high enough that he wouldn't pay it to protect the sister that had protected him.

Ianto was aware of the fact that he had offered to take his sister's place as the Incubus' pleasure for the evening, but he hadn't been aware that the Incubus was in the market for a new host and that he had inadvertently offered his body up for the taking. Although he had been completely unprepared for the entire event didn't mean that he hadn't enjoyed the experience. After all Eretaz was a sex demon, he literally oozed sex, and he was definitely well trained in the art. The evening was pleasurable, and Ianto wasn't the least bit fazed about what happened, not really anyway, he certainly wasn't regretting the night.

The next morning however, well the same could not be said exactly. He had woken with shooting pains going up his spine each time he moved, and his arse was burning, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The extra voice in his head that didn't belong to him was also a harrowing experience, that his innermost thoughts were no longer private was a terrifying thought. Eretaz was now firmly lodged in his mind, just as he had been in his body the night before.

Ianto's remaining teenage years with the demon inhabiting his body were different to say the least. He had never been popular before, preferring to blend in, and work quietly from the shadows, but that was simply not acceptable to Eretaz who was constantly looking for his next meal. It took a while for Ianto to become used to the demon within, and even longer before they came to an agreement between themselves. Although Eretaz needed to satiate his hunger it was ultimately Ianto that would be performing the act as such, Eretaz only being allowed minimal control to feed.

Ianto had insisted on some ground rules as a result of this; that they never feed until death was the first rule, Ianto had no desire to leave a string of corpses as his sexual history. They also agreed that they would mainly stick to females, and the occasional man was always the bottom in the relationship. Ianto was giving control of his body partly to Eretaz, he had no wish to lose even more of his control to anyone else.

Ianto had left Wales as soon as he was able, moving to London for the better club scene, knowing that he had the lust of an incubus to satisfy, and then everything changed. He met Lisa, and he started working for Torchwood. He hadn't meant to fall in love with Lisa, and Eretaz was definitely not impressed, Lisa was perfect for Ianto, but she wasn't enough to satisfy a fully grown incubus. To soothe the savage beast Ianto would spend two nights a week roaming the clubs of London, allowing Eretaz to take full control of his body to quench his desire. It was easier that way for Ianto and it felt less like cheating.

It wasn't easy to share his body with another being, but Ianto had never regretted the decision. He had protected his sister, and Eretaz wasn't that bad. At times it was hard, especially when they didn't agree on things, but for the most part it was manageable. There was also the added benefit that they could share knowledge, so Ianto was just as experienced when it came to sex as the millennia old demon.

There had only ever been one occasion when Ianto had been regretful of the agreements that he and Eretaz had come to. They had been in a club one night and Eretaz had picked out his prey as soon as he had entered, deciding there and then that the man would be his that night. Ianto wasn't going to complain too much, he was used to Eretaz's snap decisions, and the other man was certainly no troll, if the group of scantily clad people he had dancing around him was any indication. It hadn't taken long before Eretaz had the man under his spell, charming his way smoothly into the other mans pants, and his hotel room. They had started with a quick fuck in the club, but there was something about the man that Eretaz liked, he liked him a lot.

The trip to the man's hotel was a mix of groping hands and questing tongues and Ianto was feeling rather left out as he sat back in his body and watched the proceedings. He wanted to be in on the action for once, the man was definitely hot, and he stirred something within Ianto that wasn't Eretaz. Unfortunately he had agreed to with the stupid demon that he had complete control on his two nights a week. The man, Jack he had later found out, had all but dragged him into his hotel room where it seemed like they made use of every available surface.

The next day wasn't exactly how Ianto had planned it, Eretaz normally satisfied his urges and left, but the other man had had stamina and they'd gone at it for hours, so much so that when they finished Ianto's body was too exhausted to move. The other man hadn't seemed to mind, offering him half his bed for the night, and giving him his number in case he wanted to meet again when he left the next morning after another round in the shower.

Ianto had then rushed home to shower again and get ready for work. It wasn't until he was rushing into his office in the tower that he really thought about what had happened. Not only had he missed his breakfast date with Lisa, he'd gotten an angry text from her as he got off the subway, but he had also cheated on her.

He supposed if he was honest he had been cheating on her ever since they got together, but he didn't see it that way. He hadn't been sleeping around Eretaz had, but this morning in the shower that had been all him, and he had enjoyed it. He had wanted it to be him the night before as well if he was honest with himself. The fact of the matter was that Eretaz had retreated firmly into the back of his mind when he had passed out, allowing him full control over himself once more, and what did he do with that control, but the one thing he had sworn he wasn't going to allow. Not only didn't he cheat on his girlfriend, but he let someone who he had known for less than a day take him like Eretaz had, and he had enjoyed it immensely.

Ianto had been pretty impressed with Jack's skill, especially as the night before he had practically just rolled over and let Eretaz have whatever he wanted, but the man was just as good a lover as Ianto. He knew that at times he would seem fantastic but that was when Eretaz bled through the crack and the reign he had over his control, but that was just because the demon was so much more confident than Ianto in the bedroom. The demon had no problems with anything to do with sex, it was like the demon itself had invented it, and to be honest Ianto wouldn't be really that shocked if the demon had.

Ianto had shut himself away in his office for the morning, working on whatever it was his superiors had left for him, he didn't really notice that much to be honest, his mind was still contemplating what he had done, and what he was going to do about it. He was freaking out in a way, not really that he had cheated on Lisa, but that he had broke one of his own rules about his control. It seemed so foreign to him that he would just let down his guard like that, even if the other man had been so good the night before that Eretaz was still purring like a kitten in the back of his mind.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts at lunch time he made his way upstairs to collect Lisa for lunch. He had sent her a text apologising and asking to meet for lunch instead. He was to meet her just outside one of the main boardrooms, apparently there was some big meeting that Hartmann was having Lisa do the set-up for. It made Ianto smile that his girlfriend although not very high up in the directorate of Torchwood, seemed to be trusted by everyone at the directorate level.

He had just made it to the entrance to boardroom one when Lisa slipped out, kissing him softly before beginning to pull him down the corridor. They had just turned the corner when they walked straight into the Director. Lisa squeaked obviously worried that they were about to be reprimanded for acting like children, Ianto would have been too if he wasn't more concerned about the man at the Directors side, Jack standing next to the Director as if he just strolled down the corridors of Torchwood Tower every day.

"Lisa, Ianto, enjoy your lunch." The Director spoke, "Ianto if you can get me that report as soon as you return, Captain Harkness wishes to take it back to Cardiff with him."

Ianto just nodded muttering out a "Yes Ma'am." He and Lisa then left the tower quickly, making their way to one of their favourite coffee shops for a light lunch.

Ianto had decided not to mention to Lisa about his lapse in judgement, especially not now that he knew who it was he had spent the previous night with. He was sure that Lisa would either be completely and utterly annoyed and angry at the fact that he had cheated on her, and with a man no less; or she would be pissed off at him thinking that he was trying to sleep his way up the corporate ladder. He knew that with Harkness' reputation that if anyone knew about the night before that they would think that, after all everyone knew that Harkness lived for sex, anyone wanting a promotion would probably take that as an in with him. Get him interested in something he likes and then put conditions on it.

Instead of completely dropping himself in it he told her that he had slept in and completely forgot about them meeting in his haste to get to work. It wasn't completely a lie, so he didn't feel too bad about it. Mainly because his mind was still on Harkness and what the repercussions of the night before would be. He knew that the other man had heard the Director call him Ianto, but he had introduced himself as Eretaz the night before. He couldn't help but wonder what the other man thought of him now, probably that he was some sort of closet case hiding behind a fake name so that his girlfriend never heard of his exploits.

He supposed it could be seen that way, but he had never really been closeted, it was no secret between him and Lisa that he was bi. And the different name could be seen that way and to been honest in a way it was, mostly because he feared what may happen if he ever admitted the truth to Lisa. Eretaz was a sexual predator, a demon, and something that would definitely be of interest to those at Torchwood and Ianto never wanted to think about ending up under the microscopes of some of his colleagues.

Lunch didn't go too badly, Lisa never seemed to notice his distraction and they had plans to meet as his place later that night, he knew that Lisa was angling to move in with him, more and more of her things had been appearing at his place. He just didn't know what to do about that though, it wasn't as if sneaking about was easy at the moment, but he would never be able to get out twice a week to feed Eretaz without Lisa becoming suspicious. He tabled the thoughts to think on them later as he sat back down at his desk, drawing the report he'd been working on all morning to himself.

He read through it a few times, making sure that there was nothing wrong with it, he didn't want the other man to see him as a failure or illiterate or something. He had to makes sure therefore that in his Harkness induced funk that morning he hadn't messed up, he knew that the Director would have his balls for breakfast if he had, and he was sure that Eretaz would be pissed at him for that. It was easier for him when the demon wasn't annoyed at him. He had always thought that the idea of the little wife having a fit and throwing things was something you only really saw on TV, but the demon seemed to have the routine down pat. And as he was stuck in Ianto's head it was normally thoughts and memories that the demon threw around, normally the worst ones he could find, just to make sure that Ianto knew that he was displeased with him.

Ianto had just saved the report to the computer once more before printing off a copy to take up to the Director when a knock on his door distracted him. He called that it was open, thinking that it would be someone else in his section wanting to ask something or give him more work to do. Instead stood in his doorway great coat and all was Captain Jack Harkness, standing in a pose that almost oozed sex. He shrugged mentally at the thought, he was inhabited by a sex demon, he thought these things, he wasn't going to do anything about it, at least not again, he had done enough already.

"How can I help you Captain?" Ianto asked as he indicated the seat on the opposite side of his desk from where he sat reclaiming his seat before the other man could think about sitting in it to unnerve him. It sounded like something that was rather petty to do, but he knew that the man had done it once to Director Hartmann, although whether that was to unnerve her or just piss her off was never really decided. There were still discussions on the subject and the betting pool would remain open until Harkness admitted which it was.

"Yvonne sent me for that report." Jack said, not a hint of embarrassment about their previous interactions, not that Ianto had really expected it. From all that he knew about the other man he was almost as bad as Eretaz when it came to sex, almost, not quite but he was sure that the other man wasn't that far off. Now that he thought about it the demon was still rather quiet. Harkness obviously had satisfied the demon and not just him. The purring was growing fainter though, letting him know that the demon would be back to his bitchy self soon. It made him think about how much sex it would really take to fully satisfy Eretaz for life. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since his fuck-a-thon as it had seemed, and the demon was already starting to come out of the warm fuzzy state that he had been basking in.

Ianto nodded, handing it over to the other man before speaking again. "If that is all Captain Harkness I am rather busy at the moment."

It was obvious from the way that Jack was looking at him that he had something that he wanted to say, but he seemed to be restraining himself, something that seemed out of character. From what the tower gossip said of the Director of Three was that he was never restraint. The tales about the other man that flowed through the building readily backed that up, as did the burning that Ianto still felt in his arse from that morning. Jack Harkness had been anything but restrained then, or last night under the skills of Eretaz, but now he seemed to be holding back.

"Sometime today, Sir." Ianto stated calmly, half curious about what the man wanted to say, the other half rather terrified. The moan from the other man caught him off guard, it seemed as though his words had an effect on the other man, then again his submission to him this morning in the shower was in direct contrast with the rest of their liaison so maybe the idea of the reversal of their roles was a turn on for the other man.

"I suppose I won't be hearing from you again. Yvonne was informing me all about you and your wonderful Lisa. If things change though you have my number Eretaz." With that the other man left, leaving Ianto more confused than when he started work that morning.

Ianto just stared at the empty space where the other man had been sitting moments before; that had been confusing. He had thought that Harkness would maybe want to make a few snide comments about him trying to sleep his way up through the ranks, or about his dual identity, about anything. He hadn't expected the other man to repeat his offer to him though, and he wondered if he had been mistaking in hearing a hint of upset in the other man's voice at the fact that nothing would happen between them again. The thoughts would not leave him alone, his mind was just filled with the memories of the night before and of Captain Harkness spread out before him for his pleasure.

Ianto went home that night, meeting Lisa there as she finished earlier than he had. He smiled at her when he realised that she had brought take-away and they set themselves up for a night in eating Chinese and talking while some comedy programme played in the background. It was nice, and one of the things about being with Lisa, they could sit and be normal, despite working for an organisation that catches aliens. The best thing of all though was that Eretaz was still rather fuzzy after such a good feeding that the demon was still quiet. It made a change, the demon normally spent all the time that he was with Lisa making rude noises in the back of his mind, or talking about all the different positions they could get into with someone more flexible or more to the demons liking.

Eretaz had always stated that there was someone better for them out there, someone who could satisfy them both fully, and Ianto had never believed him, but after last night and that morning he couldn't help but think that the demon may be right. He wouldn't act on that thought though, while neither of them were fully satisfied with their current situation it didn't change the fact that he loved Lisa. He wasn't just going to leave her because she wasn't completely what he needed, after all he hadn't found someone that was perfect for them anyway, so why through away someone who was almost perfect for him. They had spent the rest of the night just being together and Ianto enjoyed himself, spending time with Lisa always made him happy.

As he lay awake that night though he didn't mean to but he found himself comparing Lisa and the Captain. Lisa slept on her side, turned away from him towards him with him spooned behind her, Jack on the other hand lay flat on his back, snoring slightly once he fell into an exhausted sleep. He could tell that the other man didn't sleep much as when he woke the other man had already been up a long while and that meant that even exhausted he couldn't sleep for long. He supposed that it was just a curse of living on the rift and being responsible for it. He knew that Cardiff wasn't like London and while he worked a normal nine to five schedule he knew that Cardiff was a twenty-four hour kind of place where you caught sleep when you could.

Before he could finally get to sleep he heard the buzz of his phone indicating that he had a message, he picked it up and opened it quickly before it could wake Lisa. There on his phone was a message from the Captain, something he hadn't expected as while he had the man's number he had never parted with his own, mainly from habit. He never gave out his number or repeated things with anyone that Eretaz had picked up. To him they were just the demons' tricks, it was Lisa that he wanted, so he didn't bother with the hassle of repeats or attachments. Then again he shouldn't be so surprised, Jack wasn't just a normal bloke you met in a club he was a Director of Torchwood, he had all sorts of resources, including Ianto realised, access to his personnel file.

'What are you doing? J'

That was all the text said and Ianto looked at his clock it was half two in the morning, what did the man think he was doing. He quickly sent a reply that he was trying to sleep, not thinking about what he had been doing at half two the day before. He refused to think about one of Eretaz's tricks when in bed with Lisa, even if he too had hooked up with the other man, it wasn't fair to Lisa, and he wouldn't do it.

Jack replied a few minutes later with a text saying that he was sorry and wishing him goodnight. Ianto quickly text back goodnight, sending it off before realising what he was doing. Why was he keeping in touch with this man, they had fucked, granted more than once, but that was it. It was just for mutual pleasure, and while the pleasure had been amazing it wasn't something that he would be repeating. He had Lisa, she was his girlfriend, he wouldn't be cheating on her again, and certainly not with someone who could ruin his career completely.

Ianto turned his phone off before throwing it gently onto his bedside table; he wasn't getting involved with the Captain, not in any way. If he had anymore reports he wanted he would go through Yvonne, and he would ask her himself not to send the Captain into his domain again. He could just cite the reason that he was uncomfortable around the other man, not a complete lie, but not for the reasons he was sure that his boss would think.

Ianto did well at not getting involved with Jack Harkness, at least on some level. He didn't meet up with him and he didn't see him, but he seemed to be unable to ignore the texts that the other man kept sending him. They were nothing important, not really just odd snippets of his day. 'Caught a weevil trying to climb a lamppost' or 'Owen tried to get a date with Suzie, she smacked him one, then snuck out with him later'. It was just small things, but he was sure that the Captain was trying to be his friend, it was unnerving. He had never attempted to be friends with any of Eretaz's fucks before, but then again Jack wasn't just one of Eretaz's but one of his as well, something that the demon wouldn't let him forget.

It seemed to amuse Eretaz that he had been with Jack as well, and that the other man wouldn't just leave him alone. He had a funny feeling that the demon was glad of it though, as if hoping that Ianto would change his mind about the other man. He had been thoroughly unhappy to come out of his orgasm induced fuzzy state and find himself in bed with Lisa and not the man of the night before. The memories that he had thrown around when Ianto had insisted that he wasn't seeing the other man again were definitely not the nicest.

Things hadn't been good between them for a while because of that and it was putting a strain on Ianto, which wasn't helping his relationship with Lisa. She still wanted to move in and he was beginning to notice even more of her things appearing in his flat, things that were absolutely unnecessary for a night or two spent over, who need an entire nail polish collection or all their books for a few nights a week. Ianto wanted it to stop, to tell her that they weren't moving in together, but he couldn't, he was on the outs with Eretaz, he didn't want to upset Lisa as well, if he did all he would really be left with was Jack, and he didn't want that in case he did something he would regret, and he would regret it.

Eretaz was coming around though, and they had been getting on better over the last couple of days, especially since Ianto had started to pull back from Lisa a bit more in an attempt to save his own sanity and appease the demon a bit. Now though everything was going to hell. Things had gone downhill rather quickly, he had been sat at his desk when a call went round the building about them having captured the Doctor. Lisa was busy working on transporting files for those at the directorate level, mainly because she was so personable and could get files from the other departments much quicker than Yvonne herself could.

Ianto hoped that she was safe, and almost began to regret not telling her everything, but then he thought about the fact of how wrong it could have gone. Self-preservation was a great thing, and he knew for a fact that he would be dead if she had told Torchwood about him and Eretaz, maybe not by Torchwood itself, but definitely by one of the two invading parties in the tower. They wouldn't have seen the humans as much of a threat, but anything that the humans feared could be harmful to them as well, even though they themselves did not fear anything having no emotions.

When it was all over Ianto had searched for Lisa, finding her half-converted, he realised what he needed to do. Jack had been trying to convince him to work for him for a while, to get out of the stuffy tower and work with someone who would appreciate him in his suits and out of them. He couldn't believe the man's offer at the time, but maybe he should take him up on it. He sought the Captain out as soon as he had Lisa somewhere safe, the other man having arrived in London not long after everything had calmed down a bit. He appeared to be trying to organise the chaos around him, and it gave Ianto an idea. He started to sort through everything that he knew the Captain would need, the computers would have gone into lockdown when the invasion started. If there was nothing else he could say about Yvonne Hartmann it was that she would never let the enemy get access to their data, hell she wouldn't even share it with their allies.

Ianto knew that after securing the tower and making sure that there were no hostiles left in the building that the next priority would be to create a list of the dead, and sort out all the technology and files left in the building. He had made his way to the tech specialist that Jack had brought with him, Toshiko if he remembered rightly, handing her a small computer chip that if she put into one of the towers terminals she could get access to the system by inputting one of the staff passwords. Ianto gave her his before going straight to the Captains side, explaining that he hadn't seen Lisa and if she was found could someone find him and let him know, that he would want to sit with her. He then asked where he would be most useful at the moment, then retreated to help Toshiko identify the dead bodies of some of his co-workers.

A few days later Ianto had found himself installed in a flat in Cardiff, somewhere that he had escaped many years before, and Lisa was safely hidden in the basement of Torchwood Three. He would start work the next day as an archivist and general support, it was a bit of a step down from being the subhead of his small department at the tower, but it was better than retcon, at least this way he was able to look after and help Lisa. Eretaz wasn't exactly happy about it, but he understood Ianto's desire to help her and didn't complain about it too often. He went quiet on the subject completely soon after Ianto fell into Jack's bed and allowed Eretaz to feed, in fact he just became quiet or as quiet as a purring incubus could be. Ianto found that while Lisa still held part of his heart and always would that he was sharing his body willingly not only with a demon, but with Jack Harkness as well.


End file.
